The Battle of Alfenheim
Over the next few weeks, Blazej completed his preparations of putting fireball traps that would target incoming Githyanki around town square where the Githyanki rift was still sitting. The party was unsure when the Githyanki would attack but they wanted to be prepared just in case. Cassandra offered her orange dragonscale shield to Jai-Nao, The currently leader of NewTown in Dolan's absence, in exchange for three months of 4 Newtown defenders in Alfenheim in case the Githyanki attack. Jai-Nao decided this was a favorable deal and agreed. Whirl, Adjjet, Galia and Yugo came down to Alfenheim to help out on Githyanki watch. On March 20th Billy and Yugo we're in the lighthouse when they spotted two incorporeal Githyanki standing in the spot the dimensional rift had been. The githyanki disappeared as quickly as they appeared before Billy or Yugo could take a shot at them. They set off the alarm and the evacuation began. No ship appeared and no storm formed so the evacuation was cancelled, but this implied that the real attack was imminent. However, that morning Nyanta had received a letter from Agzel, the panther tabaxi he had befriended during their brief conflict with Alfenheim, had sent him a letter. Agzel said in his letter that his tribe was trying to regain entry into the tabaxi empire and he wanted Nyanta to speak at the hearing as a character witness. Nyanta took Kalwain and left on a three day journey to Pride's peak. Three days later the guild was on high alert and Blazej was walking home to his cabin when two Githyanki knights ambushed him. They quickly subdued him, nearly killing him, but Prize and Warren heard Blazej's cries for help and rushed to his aid. They grabbed Blazej and soon the entire guild came to stop their enemies. Warren cleaved one knight in half with the bone saw and Adjjet killed the other as it tried to escape across the roofs. It began to rain, and they knew these were just the vanguard. The city began its evacuation and the Wahda guild, the Newtown defenders as well as Kele and Adexia took their positions and prepared to defend Alfenheim. In a flash of lightning the ship appeared. Instantly Blazej's fireballs were set off and the ship was in flames, marking the beginning of the Battle of Alfenheim. The githyanki aboard began trying to counterattack but the combined strength of Alfenheim and their allies were too much. The githyanki began to be cut down like grass. Very mean grass. A second ship, one with two top decks was seen through the rift but it pulled back upon seeing the other ship in flames. Kele, Adexia, Adjjet and Galia boarded the enemy ship, but as they were about to kill the commander, she pulled her ship back through the rift and died as Kele cooked her alive by heating her armor. Before they could retreat back through the rift it closed. Trapping them in the astral plane. The rest of the victorious regrouped and noticed a second storm forming on top of Pride's Peak. They figured another fleet was likely attacking Pride's peak and they left to give aid, leaving only Billy, Whirl, and Yugo behind. Meanwhile atop Pride's Peak Nyanta noticed the storm forming and began to tell the tabaxi to evacuate. Most of them made it out, but a larger ship emerged and began it's attack. Ikki, who had his quicksilver canon almost perfected decided to try it out on the Githyanki ship. He fired it at the ship and punched a hole clean through it. But the blast damaged his hearing and heavily damage the canon by prematurely firing it. Githyanki swarmed into the room to take revenge. Ikki and Rodan killed a few and tried to make their escape. Ikki grabbed a large mortar shell to drop on the ship as he flew over, but as he was flying over an adult red dragon and it's Githyanki rider flew through the rift and bathed Ikki and Rodan in flames before they could react. Rodan was completely destroyed and Ikki fell over the edge of Pride's peak, burned within an inch of his life.